cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First United Council
|- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:#996600;" | Founded by the Alliances: || The Federal Defense Council, The First Union, The United CyberNations of Warriors |- | style="background:#996600;" | Founded on || December 6, 2007 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Team Color || White (designated by the Constitution) |- | style="background:#996600;" | About The First U.C || The First United Council is an alliance on CyberNations. |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Alliance Statistics |- | style="background:#996600;" | Members || 39 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Combined Strength || About 172,000 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Nuclear Weapons || 0 |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet and Officials (as of year end 2007) |- | colspan=2 | *'President': Millhouse *'Vice President': Chazman *'Secretary of State': Kyle Smith *'Secretary of Defense': A7X_ST3V083 *'Secretary of The Treasury': Blanketman *'Secretary of Labor': Diogenes *'General Assembly Chairman': Vladmir Vasquez *'Supreme Court Justice': (unfilled) *'Supreme Court Justice': David Spaniard 55 *'Supreme Court Justice': Comrade Hentzler |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Major International Treaties *'United Nations of Honour' *'The Templar Knights' *'League of United Armenians' *'The New Eclipse Order' *'Order of Feudalistic Security' (Void) *'New Horizon Network' (Voided by merger) *'Macedonia' (Voided by disbandment) |} The First United Council (FUC or First U.C) is an alliance on CyberNations. On of December 6th, 2007 the First United Council came into existence. It's officially-designated team color is white, with few specially-authorized exceptions. On January 15th, 2008 the alliance's leadership ratified an extremely important treaty rendering the First United Council a protectorate of the Order of Feudalistic Security (OFS). This treaty was voided by the FUC leadership on May 7th, 2008, effectively ending the protectorate status of the FUC under OFS. Subsequently, on May 26th, only 19 days later, The FUC and The New Eclipse Order entered into a new agreement, rendering the FUC a NEO protectorate. =History= Founding The merger between the three alliances occurred in the late hours of December 5th and the early hours of December 6th, 2007, and were conducted by the now-President Millhouse (Coming From The Federal Defense Council), the ex-Vice President MacMo4420 (Coming From UCW), the former Secretary of the Treasury Tantonus (Coming From The First Union), and the former Secretary of State and Central Bank Governor tp71the2nd (Coming From The First Union). This process included discussions over alliance structure, the Constitution, member rights, obtainment of power, government positions, foreign relations, and an alliance name, which wasn't decided until two days following the actual official merger date of the 6th. Early Times The first few days of the alliance's existence consisted of a forum restructuring and management of a full member switchover, eventually ensuring that all members of the three alliances had officially switched over to the First United Council in their listed affiliation. It also was marked by appointment of government officials and Supreme Court Justices. The constitution was amended and also a $100,000 joining bonus for newcomers was implemented by the President. After the first month anniversary, the First United Council was still trying to find its legs in the world. With frequent changes of the Secretary of Labor position, much of the recruiting and other aspects that allow alliances to grow went unaddressed. However, with President Millhouse's appointment of General Potere to the position, the First United Council was again on the road to prosperity with a recruitment program finally established by the new Secretary of Labor. The day to day activities of the alliance still consisted of creating a strong government and policies to effectively run the alliance into the future. Development and Friendships Begin In mid-January, 2008, a treaty was ratified making the First United Council a protectorate of the Order of Feudalistic Security or OFS. This treaty is titled The City-State Pact for the First United Council. Merry March In mid-March 2008, recruits were beginning to come in daily, and activity levels were really high. Then-acting Secretary of State Vladmir Vasquez planned PIATs with Macedonia and LUA. Then, on March 25th, New Horizon Network merged with the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. But not all NHN members were happy about this, like Diogenes (now a Supreme Court Justice of FUC) and Kyle Smith (now Secretary of State of FUC) who both joined FUC. Along with a few other new recruits, FUC's nation strength was launched to over 100,000 and almost 25 members. New incentives were added for people who recruited new members, and Secretary of The Treasury, Tantonus, got ready the first taxes that would be due on April 1st. May Government Shakeup In mid-May 2008, President Millhouse initiated a government shakeup, switching many government positions and moving some government members around. This went mostly smoothly, but it did upset two members in particular, the then-Secretary of the Treasury, Tantonus, and the then-Central Bank Governor, tp71the2nd, and they were publicly outraged and tendered letters of resignation within minutes of each other. They both later publicly apologized, citing it was anger in the heat of the moment, and chose to remain members of the alliance and to work in government still. =Structure and Leadership= The Constitution This is the law of the land. The Constitution of the First U.C serves as the highest supreme legislative text within the alliance. Executive Branch The leader of the alliance is the President, currently Millhouse. Executive Orders From time to time the President authorizes Executive Orders, decrees that become law in the alliance and prohibit or require a certain action being taken. These orders do not need to be reviewed by the General Assembly, but can be deemed unconstitutional and stricken by the Supreme Court. After Executive Order 1-2008 was announced, there was much discontent within the government with President Millhouse's use of his authority to outlaw the practice of tech-raiding. {Executive Order 1-2008} Prohibits any member of the First United Council from engaging in any form of tech raiding in game. {Executive Order 2-2008} Repeals Executive Order 1-2008 in expectation of the Supreme Court deeming it unconstitutional. Cabinet Departments The State Department Operated by Kyle Smith, current Secretary of State for First United Council. This department is in charge of foreign relations with other alliances and involves resolving conflicts between nations in different alliances. If there is any interest in creating foreign relations with FUC, contact Kyle Smith. The Treasury Department Operated by the Secretary of the Treasury. Currently Blanketman. In charge of financial transactions incoming and outgoing involving the alliance, as well as monetary policy and loans. It is also responsible for the Alliance Financial Index (AFI), pioneered by Secretary Tantonus. A diagram of the alliance's current economic and monetary structure: The Defense Department Operated by the Secretary of Defense. Currently A7X_ST3V083. In charge of military strategies and executing defensive operations for the alliance. The Labor Department Operated by the Secretary of Labor. Diogenes is the current Secretary of Labor and is in charge of education, recruitment, and member well-being. The Legislative Branch The General Assembly Lead by the Chairman of the General Assembly, currently Vladimir Vasquez, the GA is responsible for approval and debate of cabinet nominations, laws, and treaties. Those who serve in the GA are titled "Senators". The Judicial Branch The Supreme Court Lead by three Supreme Court Justices, the SC is responsible for hearing and ruling on cases brought to them by members of the alliance or top government officials, or cases which one of the three justices seems fit to be brought forward and ruled on. =Government-Issued Structure Diagram= =Current Treaties= NEO Protectorate Agreement On May 26th, 2008, The New Eclipse Order and the First United Council signed the "NEO-FUC Protectorate" treaty, which rendered FUC once again a protectorate of another alliance. LUA PIAT On April 11th, 2008, the FUC and LUA ratified the First United Council/League of United Armenians (LUA) PIAT. Link: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19719 TTK PIAT On April 15, 2008, the Secretary of State urged the General Assembly to quickly ratify a new treaty with The Templar Knights, a new friend of FUC's, which the GA did. A few days passed, but TTK also was able to ratify the treaty on their end. This treaty is meant to become a solid foundation for future relations with TTK and the government of FUC will continue to work with TTK to ensure the prosperity of the two alliances. The "PARTY AT #CNFUC" Treaty of Amity On May 12, 2008, the Secretary of State announced the first Treaty of Amity for First United Council with United Nations of Honour. Spurring from a small get together on the #cnfuc channel, UNH and FUC quickly bonded and agreed on this Treaty. =Void Treaties= Protectorate of the OFS In early January 2008, the Queen of the Order of Feudalistic Security (OFS) approached President Millhouse in hopes of making FUC a protectorate. Many members accepted the aid with open arms, others thought it might limit FUC's power. On January 15th, 2008, President Millhouse publicly announced that the government of the First United Council had ratified and given assent to the City-State Pact for the First United Council, the title of the protectorate treaty. On May 7th, 2008, President Millhouse announced the cancellation and effective end of this treaty, rendering the OFS no longer the FUC's protector. Macedonia PIAT In Mid March Macedonia formed, with former Supreme Court Justice Blake Alexander being one of the new members. Then-acting Secretary of State Vladmir Vasquez made a PIAT was in order between the two Growing alliances. A little while later, Macedonia disbanded. New Horizon Network - First United Council Created shortly after the founding of the First United Council, the Cooperation pact with the New Horizon Network was negotiated in order to show the similarities and friendship between the two alliances. The First United Council wears this Cooperation Pact as a intense bond of friendship with one of our oldest and closest allies. The New Horizon Network parties involved consisted of Diogenes(Head Commissar), King Dog (Deputy Head Commissar), Shishire maiga (Military Commissar), Kyle Smith (Foriegn Affairs Commissar), Jason The Great (Manpower Commissar) and king_ameris (Finance Commissar. Void due to the merging of NHN into FEAR. =Links= * First United Council Official Forums * The Constitution of the First United Council Category:First United CouncilCategory:White team alliances